Wherever the Wind May Take Us
by Silver Tiger
Summary: Kel and her friends are sent to the navy during a war at sea. Kel has to deal with a rather prejudiced captain and his officers, but she manages to show them everything she is capable of!


  
  


Hi! This is my first fanfic about the Tamora Pierce books. The whole idea came from watching the 'Horatio Hornblower' miniseries to many times. Have any of you seen them? If you haven't seen them, I suggest you do because their the best things after Tamora Pierce books. On with the story.   
  
  
  


Keladry of Mindalen stared at her knight master, not sure she had heard him correctly.   
  


"We're going where?" she asked bluntly.   
  


"On a ship called the Westwind, it's the grandest frigate in the entire navy"Sir Raoul told the squire.   
  


Kel was still feeling as though she hadn't heard him right. The navy? What use would 30 knights and their squires be on board those ships?   
  


"I still don't understand why" Kel argued.   
  


"We're coming into a war with the Scarlet Islands up north. It looks as though it will be a battle fought at sea. King Jonathan wants more navel officers and he's chosen us and quite a few others" Raoul finished.   
  


Kel sighed and reluctantly agreed to go.   
  


'I wonder how many of my friends were dragged into this' she thought.   
  


Kel walked towards her best friend Neal's room and rapped soundly on the door. A miserable looking Neal answered. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kel was faster.   
  


"Let me guess, you and the Lioness are being forced into the navy because of the war with the Scarlet Islands"Kel commented.   
  


"I don't sail well" Neal sighed.   
  


"Don't worry, you get used to the ship rocking back and forth for hours on end" someone said from behind Kel.   
  
  
  


Neal groaned, looking sick at the very mention of ships. Kel smiled at Faleron of King's Reach, the one who had made the comment.   
  


"You're going to?" Kel asked.   
  


Faleron nodded, then grinned.   
  


"I love the sea, my family house is right beside the ocean" Faleron said gleefully.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


After a rather long period of asking other squires, Kel had an idea of who was going to the navy. Her friends Merric, Seaver, Cleon, Roald, Esmond and of course Neal and Faleron would all be heading off to sea in 2 days.   
  


Unfortunately, Kel's enemies, Vinson and Quinden would also be going. Joren of Stone Mountain, who Kel wasn't very sure of, would also be going.   
  


The night before leaving, Kel found herself feeling troubled at the thought of leaving and sailing. Her dreams that night consisted of cannons booming, bloody battle fought on board the ships and sinking frigates.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


When Kel awoke the next morning, a feeling of uneasiness remained routed inside her as she dressed and hurried to breakfast. Kel fetched a tray with breakfast on it and rushed to sit with her friends.   
  


Neal still looked miserable, Faleron was as excited as ever, Merric and Esmond looked uncertain, Seaver was obviously not happy about the arrangement and Cleon actually looked pleased and ate his breakfast faster than anyone else.   
  


"I can't believe I'm doing this" Neal muttered, his face downcast.   
  


"It'll be fun, you'll all see that" Faleron encouraged them.   
  


Cleon grinned and went to get more food, while Seaver still looked like the world was about to end.   
  
  
  


Lord Wyldon suddenly stood up, causing everyone to stop eating.   
  


"As most of you know, many of out squires are going today to help the navy. With their help, I'm sure victory will be ours after this ocean battle is fought" Lord Wyldon announced.   
  


The boys in the room erupted into cheers for the squires who were leaving.   
  


"May Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess watch over you during your battles" the Training Master said, when all was quiet.   
  


Once more the boys cheered.   
  


"By the Goddess, what are we getting ourselves into?" Neal murmured.   
  


Kel was quite sure she was the only one who heard him and she silently pondered that question.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kel and Sir Raoul stood looking up at the grand ship, the Westwind.   
  


Kel had to admit, her knight master was right. The Westwind was the most miraculous ship she had ever seen.   
  


Kel thought of her good-bye to her remaining friends back at the palace and encouraging pats on the back.   
  


"Good luck, Keladry" many people had said.   
  


Kel took a deep breath and walked with her knight master up the gangplank. It was quite busy on the ship. The crew was rolling barrels of gunpowder below the deck and things were being checked over one last time.   
  


Kel saw plenty of knights and their squires already aboard. Kel scanned the crowds for some of her friends.   
  


Then she realized that there were 2 war ships sailing. The Westwind and the Fighting Demon were two very famous ships and they were both sailing.   
  


Kel hoped her friends weren't all on the Fighting Demon.   
  


'How awful would that be?' she wondered.   
  


A sharp whistle interrupted her thoughts. A tall man came to stand at the deck overlooking the other deck where Kel was.   
  


"That's Captain Fernand" Raoul whispered to Kel.   
  


Captain Fernand was a stern looking man. His straight, brown hair was streaked with grey and his black eyes were piercing and seemed dangerous.   
  


"Knights and squires, come forward" the captain barked.   
  


The noise on deck immediately stopped as the newcomers walked towards the front. Kel suddenly found herself beside Faleron and Seaver. Faleron grinned at her, but poor Seaver barely managed a smile. Kel noticed Neal, looking green, standing beside the Lioness.   
  


"You squires will not have it easy, I expect you to learn everything about these ships. Your knight masters and the officers on board the Westwind will be willing to help you if you need it" Fernand shouted.   
  


The captains stern gaze looked over the squires. His eyes stopped at Kel, the girl calmly met his stare.   
  


"I'll make no exceptions for anyone, no matter their station or their gender"Fernand said slowly.   
  


Kel's gaze turned into a glare. A few other squires looked at her uneasily, Vinson smirked at her. Kel, being the only female on the ship, knew that remark had been aimed at her.   
  


'You'll be surprised, captain' Kel thought, still meeting the captain's gaze firmly.   
  


"You're dismissed" the captain barked.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The ship pulled out of harbor that night. Kel watched the harbor grow smaller and smaller. She sighed and stared down at the dark, emerald water lapping around the boat.   
  


"Kel?" a muffled voice said.   
  


Neal stood behind, looking sick.   
  


"Are you alright?" Neal asked.   
  


"I'm fine, just worried" Kel admitted.   
  


"So am I and don't let what the captain said get to you, he's just like Wyldon and Wyldon accepted you, didn't he?" Neal remarked.   
  


"Your right, he did" Kel said, turning back to stare at the sea.   
  


A wave of uncertainty caught her, as she noticed a large ship looming in the distance. Kel panicked. The Fighting Demon was right beside the Westwind. Kel's eyes searched the mystery ship and she froze when she saw the Scarlet Island flag on it.   
  


"Enemy ship to Starboard" Kel shouted to the watchmen.   
  
  
  


There's the first part! Did any of you people like it. The characters belong to Tamora Pierce and so does Tortall. If there is a Tortallen navy, then that belongs to her too. Please review!   
  



End file.
